Sun Bean
Sun Bean is a plant first appearing in the Dark Ages. It is obtained after completing Dark Ages - Night 6. Suburban Almanac Entry Area: Single Recharge: Sluggish Sun Beans infect zombies with sun. As a zombie takes damage they generate sun. As the eldest of the bean brothers, Sun Bean often finds his siblings exasperating. Chili Bean is a little crude, Laser Bean is too far out, and Spring Bean is just plain lazy. Still, he loves them the same. That's how it is with family. Overview After a zombie eats a Sun Bean, it will drop a small sun, which is worth 5 sun, for every normal damage shot that hits it. The zombie will faintly glow yellow and white to indicate that it is affected by a Sun Bean. Plant Food Ability Sun Bean turns bright yellow and when eaten will cause the eating zombie to explode, giving the player 15 sun for each normal damage shot the zombie had left. Gallery Sunbeeny.png|HD Sun Bean PVZIAT Sun Bean Costume.png|Sun Bean's costume (Liberty crown) Sun bean bezraa.png|Sun Bean's seed packet Sun Bean Boost packet.jpg|Sun Bean's boosted seed packet Dark ages fight.jpg|Sun Bean in-game Knight zombie giving sun.png|A Knight Zombie affected by Sun Bean PVZIAT Sun Bean Costume Watered.gif|Sun Bean being watered in the Zen Garden. (Animated) PvZ2 Glowing Garden.png|An empowered Sun Bean in Zen Garden. DA Cover photo.jpg IMG_1839236155962.jpeg|Sun Beans on Power Tiles. Strategy Sun Beans are best used against zombies with high amounts of health, allowing a large amount of Sun to be generated before the zombie dies. Using multiple columns of plants with less damage per hit allows the Sun Bean to be able to make large amounts of sun with each use because sun falls out of the zombie with each individual hit. Ideal plants to combine with Sun Bean include Lightning Reed, Spikeweed, Peashooter and other Peashooting Plants, and Puff-shroom. Zombies with a high amount of hitpoints are the most valuable zombies to use the Sun Bean on. As a result, the Buckethead Zombie, Pharaoh Zombie, Robo-Cone Zombie, Disco-tron 3000, and the Knight Zombie, with their high amounts of health, make for smart targets for the Sun Bean. The amassed sun can be combined with existing sun production to afford more expensive plants, or power Magnifying Grass uses. Trivia *It does not work on Zombie Parrot, as it just steals it while Gargantuars, Pianist Zombies, and Barrel Roller Zombies with Barrels will crush it. *Its name is a pun on the term "sun beam". *For the Sun Bean to be a worthwhile investment, and therefore repay itself, the target zombie must have a minimum of five normal damage shots (if using Lightning Reeds) of health, or a maximum of 275 normal damage shots (if using Magnifying Grasses). **Because the only zombies with more than 275 health are in Conveyor-belt levels without Sun Bean, it is impossible to repay the cost in sun of a Sun Bean using Magnifying Grass. *Sun Bean is the first sun-producing plant that does not directly produce sun. **Sun Bean is also the first sun-producing plant that is also a single-use plant. *A sound is played after a zombie consumes a Sun Bean. *This is currently the last plant unlocked in the game. *According to it's almanac entry, it's related to all the other Beans in the game. *Sun Bean and Hypno-shroom are the only plants whose Plant Food effect takes place after they've been eaten. *So far, it is the only non-mushroom plant and the only original plant to appear in Dark Ages. *Sun Bean, Citron, and Snapdragon when fed by a Plant Food are the only plants that could completely kill a Pharaoh Zombie. *Depending on how much health a zombie is, if you give a zombie a Sun Bean and then instant-kill it, you will get a varied amount of sun depending on the zombies health. Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Dark Ages Category:Dark Ages Obtained Plants Category:Sun Producing Plants Category:One-Use Plants Category:Under construction Category:Passive attacking plants